Fail
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: forbidden love is always the sweetest. Even sweeter when it's you're best friend's little sister. Who's five year's too young. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is the story of how one girl helped me break ever moral my family stood for.Warning Character death
1. The Boring Beginning

Authors note. Hola, this is my first story that was successful, in my mind, and worth writing. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Sasuke: Bradon-San doesn't own Naruto. Thank Kami. Kami knows what I'd be wearing

Bradon: You mean what you're not wearing

Sasuke: 0.o Save me

Fail

She stood about five-two. Long sexy, creamy legs, blemish free porcelain skin. Slim, yet, perfect full figure. Bright forest green eyes, soft, silky, bubble gum pink hair, pale peach lips, smooth touchable-

No… Not this again… It's like Kami's Curse on me.. forever plagued to think this way. I must've done something seriously horrible in my past life. Might've been World War II. I'm sure it was.

"Teme." A loud voice called, " Oi! You okay?"

I blinked, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then step up. You're losing!"

Frowning, I tapped a few buttons on the X-box controller and beat Naruto's character to the ground.

"How…. How. The. Hell?" He whined. I smirked.

"Hn." Came my reply. Victory was short lived seems how Kami just decided to damn me.

"Naruto! Phone!" Her soft voice went through my mind like honey.

"Who is it?" The blond, obviously, stopped crying.

"Hinata." The name rolled off her tongue like poison.

Naruto ran out the room to answer said girl's phone call. Girls.. What a useless creation, and their affect on men is stupid. They force them to do stupid things. Stupid and annoying things, in Naruto's case, absolutely retarded.

But that's not what I'm mad about. I mad stupid left me with the one human being who makes me nervous. Next to my mother, of course.

"Hello, Sasuke-Sempi!" She plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Hello Sakura." I mumbled.

"How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"My parents got me a puppy, but I don't get him till they come home from America." She frowned at this.

"Naruto told me." Sakura's and Naruto's parents are business travelers. They go everywhere in the world. Sakura and Naruto tag along in the summer sometimes, other than that, they're always by themselves.

"SASUKE!" Joy the blond is back. "Cover for me! Hina and I wanna go out!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"You'll be good right Saks?" The pinkette nodded. "Please!"

No, because I might screw your sister. Who's five years younger than me. "Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto ran out the house.

"Stupid, always leaving me for that…. That…. Bimbo." Sakura fumed.

"Let him have it. He is…. Naruto."

"True."

Ever since Dope got a girl, Sakura felt left out. See, her and Naruto spent every day together. No matter what they did: whether it be parties, concerts, and or social gatherings, they were always side by side. So, I guess I can see Sakura's anger.

We sat quietly awkward. Well till the phone rang. Being the adult, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Umm." A deep voice spoke, "is Sakura there?"

"Who is this?"

"Kiba."

"Why the hell."

"Sasuke?"

"Present."

Kiba's my age, not to mention one of my closer friends.

"Yeah… Here."

I handed Sakura the phone and she ran out the room.

:D~~~~~~C:

It's been an hour since I've heard from Sakura. No sound was being made from the girl in question's room. Getting disturbed, I walked to her room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. Getting annoyed, I barged into the… What do you know, fluffy pink room.

"Sakura?"

"GO AWAY."

I did the opposite and sat on her bed. "Kiba's stupid in the first place. Fuck's anything with boobs. Can't keep thoughts and rude gestures to himself. He's always with that filthy mutt of a dog, that might have flees, he has bad breath, annoying tendencies, and gross habits. You could do better. So much better. Hell, it's pretty much pedophilic what he's doing."

"Wow." She sniffed. "That's the most I've ever heard you say, Sasuke-Sempi." Sakura, then, giggled, showing teeth. I smirked at my work.

"Hn."

"So, back to the one worded answers? Wait! Those 'hn' isn't even a word. It's a sound thing."

" 'It's sound thing?' "

"Yes."

I smirked as she blushed. I leaned close to her. The rosesette sat up. She got closer to me, closing the gap instantly. I kissed her back fiercely. She was my minor to molest. Mine.

I pushed her against the bed and ran my hands up her thighs, forcing a moan from her mouth.

"Where's this going?" Sakura questioned.

"As far as you'll let me go." I grinded to her hips, she rewarded me with another groan.

"I'M HOME!"


	2. Fuck Me Sideways

Aloha Peoples soooo you guy's made my day with your reviews Mainly SapphireRivulet and pinkypinkypinky (: I love you guys. So, I will be updating daily, unless I run out of ideas, lucky you I wrote out 11 chapters already, but at the moment 'm having serious writers block. I look for inspiration for each chapter; it will be at the bottom.

P.s, English isn't my first language so don't judge.

Disclaimer: Sasuke: Bradon-Sempi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Fail

We sprang apart, sitting on opposite sides of the room. The idiot stumbled into the room, his spiky hair not defying gravity, him being a little more sluggish.

"Heyyya guys, how ya doin'? Sass didja coooooook?" He laughed.

"Stupid. Why are you drunk?" I growled. Angry I was interrupted by him.

"Hinata drove." He slurred.

"Go to bed."

He wobbled to his room and closed the door.

"Uhg! So irresponsible! It should be illegal to be that stupid!" Sakura exploded.

"It's your brother." I growled.

"Sadly." She sweat dropped. The pinkette then turned to me, an evil glint in her eyes. Those gorgeous jade eyes. They were filled with the most vibrant greens, all collected for her eyes only.

"I have to go."

"Oh." She frowned. I leaned down and kissed her quickly.

: D~~~~~~C:

"Well, I'm tellin' you, you are the daddy of my baby. You the father, and you needa step up an' take care of your child!"

I sat on the couch with my brother, watching ghetto girls and equally ghetto men scream at each other. An American show that had sky high ratings. I'll never understand one night stands, getting the girl pregnant, leaving her, saying she's a whore, and then looking really dumb when you're the father. I mean, why not use protection?

"You is the father, you know you's is. Don't deny that s***."

Do all American's speak that way? Not that I dislike them, it's just, they have an odd way of speaking. My mother, being a grammar notzi, would smack me if I used slang.

"Itachi, can we please turn?" I groaned.

"Neigh. I'm enjoying this. I really want to see Blonde's baby's father." He replied, sounded like that monkey from The Lion King. "Weren't you at Naruto's, babysitting?"

"Nah, he came back early."

"Do I sense tension and a hint of arousal?" He gasped. "Are you gay for-"

I growled. "Don't finish that. And not for Naruto, for Sakura."

"Oh dear heavens! I rather you gay then feeling up on a minor! She's too young! You're going to be nineteen. That's like kissing Lee!"

Lee is our younger sister.

"Oh, Kami, what's gotten into you?" Before I could answer, he did it for me. "I know! You're in love!"

"No, if I were, I'd have her regardless of Naruto."

"Lust perhaps?"

I slapped him in the back of the head, hard. "I'd never ever touch her innocence!"

"Love it is." Itachi concluded, "A rare form, you love her but you're too stupid to notice. Oh! I hear Kiba's in heat." Itachi stood, "might wanna claim her now" and walked out.

I sighed. Am I really that helpless? Wait….. What about Kiba being I heat?

: D~~~~~~~~~~~C:

Currently I'm discussing my "problem" with my best girl friend thing. A redhead named Karin. She was stupid and annoying. I can't begin on how many idiotic stunts she's pulled.

"She might as well be half your age. I mean hello? Wake up call much?" Karin ranted

"I like her, though." I defended.

"Ugh! Be real! You can't have her, she's too- OUCH! DON'T BITE, DEEGAN!"

"Ew… Do I want to know?"

"He bit my arm. Anyway, I do not approve."

"No one asked you to 'approve', hoe. I just need a little advice on how to deal with Bonde."

"Hmph. Fine. Just go to her house and take her. I mean _take her_!"

"Hell. No. I like my life thank you."

"Fine, fine. Do shit your way. I have to go."

"Bye, useless."

I massaged my temples, was Karin out of her tiny mind?

My pone vibrated, lighting up. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey , Teme, I need you to babysit Sakura and her friends!"

"How about no?"

"Please! I forgot Hina's and mine's anniversary! Please!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEASSEEEEEEEEE?"

"FINE! I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you, I love you!"

"Don't get gay on me."

: D~~~~~~~~~~~~C:

Ahhhhhhhhhh, another chapter down.

Inspirations: My best friend who fell in love with a girl who's too young for him, and hall pass. I don't know why that movie, but I love it :D


	3. Kami, Seriously, Hates Me

Hola, So, I guess I offended people with my chapter. Um. Not to burst you're bubble or anything, but, ghetto girls on that show, Mury, DO speak that way. Sorry to annoy you, but that's the way it's going to be.

Disclaimer: Sasuke: Do we have to do this every chapter?

Me: Yes

Sasuke: We all know you don't own Naruto, or else there'd be flying mo-

Me: *Shoves Sasuke in closet* don't ruin my secret.

Fail

"Sasuke! You're a life saver!" He tried to hug me. I glared at him.

"Want to lose that arm?" I growled.

I walked into a war zone. Screaming, annoying, half naked girls running around being stupid. Screaming… Screaming, I feel a headache coming on.

"I'll be back around two or three." Naruto headed for the door.

"In the afternoon?" I frowned; it's twelve at the moment.

"In the morning." He ran out the door, slamming it, bringing attention toward me. Die, Naruto, die.

"Hey Sasuke-Sempi." Sakura smiled, hugging me.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" I 'hugged' back.

"Good, they'll be leaving in an hour or two."

"Okay, I'll be in Naruto's room." I started walking away, glaring at her weird friends.

: D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C:

I must've been asleep a long time, because I was being poked multiple times in the face. I groaned.

"Go away."

"Wake up, Sasuke-Sempi! Wake up!"

"No. Go away, please."

I felt weight on my chest then, I whined in protest. "Get off."

"Wake up."

"No."

"Sasuke-sempi."

I grabbed her waist and lower back and forced her to lie down on top of me. She squirmed.

"Stop resisting and take it." I smirked.

"Fine." She gave up and relaxed, I ran my hands up and down her sides, to her thighs and back up again.

She was skimpily dressed in a large T-shirt, socks, and, hopefully, underwear. To check, I ran my left hand under her shirt and groped her ass. She squeaked. I slid my hand under her panties and shoved one finger into her, she screamed.

"HEY! What are you do-ING! AHHHHH." I slid my finger in and out of her slowly, curling it.

Sakura whimpered. I guess she enjoyed it. So, I added another finger. The pinkette pushed into me. I smiled as I pushed and pulled my fingers. Soon I picked up a faster paste. Sakura screamed again. That took me over the edge. I started a fast uneven paste and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

I walked to her room and threw her on the bed, fingering her again. She arched her back. I leaned down and kissed Sakura's soft lips, shoving my tongue in her mouth. I groaned as I felt her hand caress me through my pants. I removed my hand from her heat and slid her panties off. I removed her shirt. Oh. Kami. She's not wearing a bra.

Sakura, at least, was a C cup D at most. 32 bust. Soft, creamy thighs, warm, silky hair, an intoxicating scent of cinnamon and mint. I had to have her. And not with all that "foreplay" shit. No. Hard, rough, nasty ass sex that would blow her mind.

Sakura undid my pants, I didn't bother taking them off, I just took her right there. No condom or anything. (I'll have hr take a morning after pill).

I thrusting into her quickly, breaking her barrier. I heard it hurts more if you go slow, so I did it as quick as I could. Sakura did not like that.

"Ouch… Stop, stop, stop. That hurt."

"I'm sorry," I stayed still," tell me if you want me to continue. If not, tell me now, I have no issue stopping at this moment. Please don't let me continue if it hurts yo-"

"Sasuke-Kun. Shut up."

She leaned up and kissed me, smiling all the while. We kissed till she grinded against me letting me know I could go at her. Go at her I did.

I kept an uneven fast, slow, hard, soft motion, changing to please my Minor more. I listened as she screamed, "harder", "faster", and even "fuck me senseless." The last one I could comply with no problem.

My Pinkette approved with small grunts, screams, moans, and groans. I noticed when she really liked something, she'd scream my name. I kept thrusting, going deeper each time, hitting her in the right spot as I did so. Soon Saku started thrusting against mine and creating more friction. I growled at this, my eyes flashing a dangerous tint of lust.

I kissed down her collarbone and bit down, hard enough to draw blood. I greedily lapped it up. When I looked at it, it was already taking on a deep purple shade.

"Sasu-KEEEEEEEE! Do it again." Her peach lips uttered. I went to the opposite side of her neck and did the same. "SASUKE!" I smirked.

"Sakura." I managed to grit out as I came. Sakura not too far behind.

"That. Was. Amazing." She panted out as I collapsed next to her. " what do you think?"

"I can't at the moment. My minds to fuzzy." I grinned lazily. Sakura kissed my neck. I shivered.

"I'M HOME!"

Fuck my life.

: D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C:

OOOOHHH snap! Anywhooooooooo, I'll be starting my thank you's tomorrow and some other randm stuff im too lazy to type about. Sorry this is late. Also, I have no clue if I'm able to update tomorrow. I'll check

Inspiration: My idiot boyfriend, who gets us into compromising situations all the damn time. Also, my stupid best friend, who just told me he's in love with a minor -_- sucks to be his ass :D


	4. My Family

Aw, you guys make my heart super happy. So, yesterday was a slow day, I almost passed out, so here are the thank you's.

SweetD87, Sakura3uchiwa, Sutefanii uchiha, BribriGTC, and the always lovely, SapphireRivulet.

Thanks you guys, also, special thanks to those who favorited and alerted my story.

So, I' using less then noticed characters in Naruto, seems how Sasuke 'resigned'. He he. My favorites being Sasame and Sora. So,

Disclaimer: Sasame: Bray-Chan does NOT own Naruto :3

Fail

"You're almost nineteen, for Heaven's sake! How's that ethical Su-Chan?"

"I don't know."

"Well, get to thinking."

My, normally care-free, mother was freaking out. I told her about my night. What? I tell her everything, my dad on the other hand…

"Su-Chan, I love you, you know that. But, you can't go around doing illegal activities. You're lucky Naruto showed you mercy."

It's kinda true. After the Dope caught us, he threatened to kill me. Oh! I didn't tell you that part, huh?

*Flashback*

So, you're probably wondering how I got out of that compromising situation? I'm a geniuses.

"Hey, Sak's. Where's Teme?" Naruto walked into the room.

"His car broke so Itachi picked him up." Sakura lied through her teeth.

"Oh." Naruto walked out, closing the door. I emerged from the closet.

"Oo, coming out the closet? Naruto left, sorry you couldn't confess your love."

Ignoring the comment, I fixed my clothes. "I'm going to leave now."

"Good idea, he'd probably kill you." She stood, naked still, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"DAMN RIGHT HE IS!"

When did he get there? When did the door open? Why is he half naked? I sweat dropped.

"OH! Naruto! Um.."

She hid behind me, clinging to my shirt.

"Dope. What the fuck?"

"I should being asking you that! Why are you in my sisters room naked?" He pointed to me.

"What does it look like?" I deadpanned.

"GET OUT! NOW! LEAVE. OR I CALL THE COPS AND RUIN YOUR ARMY CAREER!"

"Call me later Saku. I'll see ya tomorrow at school."

I left.

*End Flashback*

Great, huh, anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"You're going to grow up a pedophile." Mother shrieked. I rolled me eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"Simple," Itachi busted into the dining room, "Mother! You're youngest, dumbest, and less fortunate son is in love!"

"Oh! Su-Chan! Is this true?"

I slammed my head into the table.

"OH! I always thought my son was gay, always hanging with women who went interested in men! Oh, happy day! Sauke's not gay!"

"Itachi, say more and I'll beat you till you can't stand." I growled.

"Mom? What does 'gay' mean?" Lee asked. She's only six

"Nothing, sweetheart, go play."

"DADDY!" Instead of listening, she jumped on a tall figure,

"Why would our son be gay?" His deep voice sounded happy to be home.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in, how was your day, hon." My mother smiled to him as she walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Stressful. Now, why would Sasuke be G. A. Y.?" He spelt it out so Leeniana wouldn't understand.

"He's in love!" Itachi dramatically faked fainted.

"Tue, true!" Mother soon agreed." He's deeply in love with the Usa-"

"ARE WE DONE DISCUSING MY 'LOVE LIFE'? I KNOW I AM!" I screamed, fed up they spoke around me.

"With who?" My dad ignored my outburst.

"Tell him Su-Chan." Mom urged.

I sighed. "Isleptwithsakura."I spoke quickly, luckily for me, my dad understood. *insert sarcasm here.*

"YOU WHAT?" Now I'm dead. The Usamaki's were close friends with my family. So, Sakura was a big 'No-No.'

"I SLEPT WITH SAKURA! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, FUCK YOU!" I stormed out the room.

: D~~~~~~~CX

So most people think my father wears the pants in the house. Wrong, my mother was like a war veteran. She barked orders no body dare defy. My dad was scared of, though his pride didn't let that show.

She stood "5'7. Mikoto Uchiha was a fair skinned woman with long, black, hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes.. She had a bubble personality, but could be very intimidating. She was my favored of the two.

My father stood about three inches shorter than my "6'3. Fugaku Uchiha had short, black hair and onyx eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He, pretty much scared the shit out of everyone who wasn't family.

Itachi….. He would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, which I found out was just to cover whatever evil shit he had going through his mind. Dark eyes, black, dull hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail. Like a fag. He also had those lines beside is eyes. He acted like a two year old, sadly. And when he was intimidating, it was only to Lee. Maybe even his friends.

Leeniana was a striking image of my mother. She also imitated her. She had lighter hair though, with her being young. She acted, spoke and did what a six year old should. Bother me in the middle of stormy nights and cry to sleep with me. Of course I let her; she is only six after all. Originally she's my cousin, my mother's twin's daughter (identical by the way, and when I say that, I mean, exactly identical, it's extremely hard to tell them apart.) till aunt Shiro died when Lee was two. Lee can't remember her mother.

I know, I have a weird family. Thank you. But, truthfully, I love them that way.


	5. Hey Look, My Life Got Worse!

Miss me? I missed you guys Lol. Sorry for the late update. Anywho, I was rereading and something caught my eye, see, on paper, I wrote Lee in as eight, but in my mind she's a lot cuter as six, so, I will be fixing that. This chapter will be combined with 6 seems how 5 was just a random chapter.

Also, in this chapter a few characters have been altered for a few reasons I will name at the bottom.

Last note, as much as I love writing, I'm depressed at the reviews I won't stop updating, but I would like more reviews.

Disclaimer: Sora: Bradon-San does not own Naruto.

Fail.

I sat in my room debating if I should go downstairs and speak with my parents or lay down till I fall asleep. But my mind get's guilty easy and I had to venture down stairs.

Upon descending said stairs, I heard my father say, "We could send him to military school in the U.S.?"

"Are you insane?" My mother shrieked. "I will certainly not send my baby half way around the world just because he's in love. Who knows, his being in love may help our family look better."

"Mikoto. I know, you want me to be happy and see the good in this, but they are five years apart. Think of his career, and the disgrace he'd bring to my last name? End of story, he is to break off this affair and focus solely on his military studies."

"And what if I disagree to these terms?" I knew I had t be red in the face with anger. I walked over and stood next to my mom. Who is he to tell me how to live?

"You will, because I said you are, and so, with that, it is final." My dad growled a trait I inherited from him.

"Bullshit, I'm eighteen. If I wanted to move out, I could. Kami knows I save well over enough money to survive on my own." I glared.

"Su-Chan, that is not necessary. We will work this out." My mother reached out to touch my shoulder. I backed away. Her eyes showed the sadness she did not voice.

"No, if he wants to leave, fine. By all means, go."

"You cannot do that Fugaku. He is my son and I will not allow my youngest to leave by force!"

"HE IS NO LONGER OUR SON! By defying our rules, I disown him; he is nothing but a kid to me. Leeniana is you're youngest. He is not." The man who I shared eyes with left.

I hadn't realized I was crying till my mom wiped my tears away.

"I don't give damn about the Uchiha name if it means a broken home. If you so choose to go, I cannot stop you, but please, don't leave until you know for sure you have a place to go and you say goodbye to me, personally." My mother placed a kiss on my forehead, I collapsed into her arms.

: C~~~~~~~~~D:

The next morning I awoke with a headache. I decided against school to do apartment shopping. I'd ask my mother to help if she wasn't doing anything today. If she were busy, I'd ask Itachi. Sighing, I stood out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I put my phone on the docking station there and turned on MCR. I turned the knob on the shower to warm and stripped from my clothes.

Before I stepped in, my phone made a horrid sound.

"Baby, baby, baby, Ooooo. Like baby, baby, baby, noo. Like, baby, baby, baby ooo. Thought you'd always be mine, mine, mine." Almost screaming, I answered the phone.

"Sakura, I do not appreciate the ringtone."

"Oh, ha, it's only for when I call though."

"I'm changing it."

"Do what you want. Anyway, Naruto cooled down; he wanted to know if you'd meet up with him after school?"

"I'll see, but I'm not going to day."

"Why, you okay?"

"No, I feel sick. I'll call you later."

"Oh. Okay. Feel better."

I hung up and returned my phone to the dock and stepped into the shower.

: C~~~~~~~~D:

I cautiously walked down the hall to my mother's study. I knocked twice, sighing in relief as she said come in.

"Hey mom, are you doing anything today?"

"No," she glanced up through her glasses from where she was typing on her laptop." I've, actually have been looking into apartments. I know how you Uchiha men can be, stubborn and hard headed. I found three places not to close and not too far. The first is a loft, the second and condo, the third a penthouse."

I smiled. How this lady was married to my- that man is any ones guess. She's too goddess like. He's, a beast.

"When can we go see them?"

"Today, and if you think you're paying rent and utilities, you're sadly mistaken."

"Mother." We laughed. "Where's Fugaku?"

"Just because he clams disowning you doesn't mean he's not your father and you're not his son. In the end, you share looks and blood. Call him by the name you have been calling him for eighteen years."

"You think he'd noticed how loyal I've been up till now. If it were Itachi, he'd be perfectly fine with it."

"Now, just because he shows you and Itachi different kind of affection doesn't-"

"Mom, we've gone over this. I'm not that important to him. If I were, he'd look the other way about this."

She sighed in defeat, "Come along, we need to make sure your living conditions are clean."

: D~~~~~~~~~~C:

"I hated every one of those places!" My mom whined her arms crossed.

I chuckled, "I liked the condo."

"The color on that was horrendous. Absolument dégoûtant!"

Oh, did I mention my mother was not entirely of Japanese descent. She's French to. Half of the time I nod when she speaks the foreign language. You'll see me do it a lot.

"Mom, it's just a color."

"Laid it was. But I cannot complain it was pretty inside. Let's see, down payment was-"She started mumbling to herself. "Let's go furniture and groceries shopping!"

I nodded.

: D~~~~~~~~~C:

"You have to have candy in a bowl for Lee-Kun, oh, and extra tomatoes and omusubi. Don't stay up too late. Please call every day. I love you so much, Hon, Su-Chan, I wish we didn't part on these terms."

"Mom. Mom. Please stop, don't cry, I'm sorry."

The dark haired women wiped her eyes and hugged me. I hugged back. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

And the first time in eighteen years, my mother called me by my real name. As if a repeat from last night, I cried.

: C~~~~~~~~~~~D:

*At the Uchiha residence*

The Uchiha estate was a vast piece of land full of houses, trees, bushes, flowers, and friendly faces. The whole clan, including the elders stayed at the compound. In the clan, the head of the family is looked up to and respected by all in the clan, his family to.

The elders prefer inner clan marriage, but love arranged marriages with other powerful clans. But, they frowned upon multiple things:

1. Marrying a servant

2. Talking back to guardian or parent

3. Marrying underage partners

4. Resigning as a clan leader

5. Disobey the head of the clan

If those rules are fallowed, you have a beautiful life here in within the four walls of the compound. Sasuke and Mikoto have created a taboo of two of the five rules. By law of the clan, if the elders found out, Sasuke and his mother could face death.

: C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D:

Well, there you have it big thanks to; Sakura3uchiwa, SweetD87, and SapphireRivulet I love you guys.

Mikoto's background- I decided that she should be of French-Japanese decent

Sasuke's 'soft side'- I always envisioned Su-Chan with a soft side for his mother and maybe Sakura (Haven't decided)

Absolument dégoûtant- means, absolutely disgusting

Laid- means, ugly or unattractive


	6. My Confessions

Hola again! Well, let's get cracking. I have inspiration for this chapter, well, more of a dedication. To my dear friend who always wanted me to write about his Army program at school; ROTC. I love you, kid Lo siento mi buen amigo.

Disclaimer: Sasame: I wish she owned Naruto, you know how great life would be then?

Fail

Today, I decided, was a good day to bless Kohona High with my presence. I mean, I can't hide forever, my UNAJ will murder me. I am, after all his top student. As well as many other teachers, but Sergt. Hatake being my favorite.

"YO! TEME!" I sighed, can't he, for once, stay mad?

"Yes, what is it this time Naruto?"

"I need to talk with you! Now, here are the guidelines, you are not to fuck my sister, touch her inappropriately, or break her heart. If you break these rules, I break your face."

"Fine, you win. But I broke rule one right off the bat, rule two, too. I will never break three though."

He looked at me dumbfounded. I smirked. "Coming to class, dope?"

"WHAT? Teme! You can't just brush past that like you didn't say it!

: D~~~~~~~~~C:

The rest of the day dragged on, class after class after class. The only class that I had to take part in wasn't a class at all; Prom Committee. One of the lamest clubs this school could ever have.

"So!" A redhead with blazing amber eyes smiles wickedly."First order of business; Theme! The theme of prom is? Any ideas?"

"Shoot me." I slammed my head of the desk. It was only fourth period.

"OH! Good thinking Sasuke! A murder mystery!" The 'class' applauded. I groaned. "The king and queen nominees will be suspect of a horrendous gruesome crime; killing a staff member! The crowned king and queen will be the killers, the principle the cop/investigator, and the rest of the student body detectives! We could give everyone a fake name and cool props!"

"Karin-San," A timid shy brunette spoke up."What colors? I mean, he set up and back ground!" She's waaaay worse than Hinata when it comes to speaking.

"Silver, purple, red, colors like that." Karin winked at the junior. The girl blushed furiously. "Sasuke, what do you think?"

"I'm not going. What does it matter?"

The room grew quiet. All eyes going to my general direction, all going ignored of course. Karin gaped at me.

"WHAT?"

`: D~~~~~~~~~C: `

"You should've told me this morning or texted me last night! Or you could've called! Sasuke, that's vital information!"Karin is the only girl I know, or care to hang out, that won't just let things go.

"Sasuke-Sama, you're going to be crowned king as we all know. The Uchiha men have a legacy here. Why give it to the runner up?"

Well, funny you ask, Ami, I am no longer an Uchiha, my father stripped me of that title. "Sakura is a freshman. I will not dance with a horny teenage girl in front of my girlfriend." The meeting was over, but the two dweebs continued to follow me to Sakura's chemistry class.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Karin threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well, if he weren't, he'd give the Uchiha's a bad name." Sakura added, smiling.

Why is everyone making it seem like I'm the last Uchiha to roam this Earth? Wait, I'm not even an Uchiha anymore. That reminds me.

"Karin, Ami, disappear for awhile?" I took the two books in her hands and started for the cafeteria.

Karin glared and stalked away, her lap dog in tow.

"I need to stop by my locker, care to join me?" Sakura asked, pulling her notebook close to her chest, a small blush adoring her features.

"Aa." I replied and heading down a hall to the freshmen lockers. For one reason or another, the halls were empty. We walked quietly to her locker.

The way her hair looked today was odd. Normally it reached mid-back when curled, but, today it was close to her shoulder blades. It could be the flower keeping some of her hair in place, but almost nine inches were missing. Then, it hit me.

"How was your day yesterday?" I asked.

"Fine." Normally, the girl would go into vivid detail about her day. Why so different today?

"Just 'fine', care to elaborate?" I playfully nudge her.

"No."

"Did you have a good day?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Naruto."

"That could be any number of things."

"It's nothing. Drop it, please."

"Did you cut your hair?"

To this, she didn't reply. I grabbed her waist and backed her into the lockers. "What happened, Sakura?"

"Some girl's dragged me to the aqueducts and cut my hair." Through her explaining, not once did those jade eyes look into my onyx ones.

I chuckled. "It's not just hair that attracts me to you. It's everything about you. Your eyes, your smile, your personality, and your brain. You're not just a beautiful face, you're everything to me. Look, not even Dope knows, but. I was stripped of my Uchiha title because I like you. I'm living away from my family because I can't, no, because I won't give you up."

Sakura's eyes went wide as I told her about my 'family' issues.

"Just because the head of the clam frown upon you and me doesn't mean I have to." She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Thank you."

We continued to her locker.

: D~~~~~~~~~~~~C:

Be happy, I stayed up all night typing and reviving. 27 times it took me to finally look at this and say, "Done." Ignore the grammar mistakes; I'll have my grammar Nozti get to me on those. (Yes Sapphire, I am talking about Chu!) anywho, Thanks to SapphireRivulet, Itachisladyy, and sweetD87


	7. Anger Author Note

Author's Note

Hey, so, I'm quiet disappointed at the reviews, or lack of therefore. Before I post the next chapter, I'd like to see more then 3 reviews a chapter I love ya'll that reviewed and constantly do so. And I adore those who favorite and alert, but I don't feel the love back when you don't review

Sorry for the rant, loves. GOOD NEWS, I have the next 4 chapters of Fail typed and waiting to be added, but none for you till you review :D


	8. Yay! I'm A Dick!

*First*Hey party people! Here ya go!

Disclaimer: Sora: Bradon-San will never own Naruto.

Me: I can try!

*Second author note* Hey-hey-hey, sorry for the super late update, I was 'grounded' till I got grade in a good place . So we're all good now, I'll put two chapters up as a thank you for reviews and an apology.

Fail

"So," the redhead plopped down in the seat next to mine, "I have a proposition for you about prom." I nodded my head to show I was listening. "It will be the first in Kohona history, but Sakura will be prom queen, I talked to Jiraiya-San he said it was okay. He actually insisted we do this more. It could be that his goddaughter is queen or that you're her date, I don't know. But everything is set, please say you'll go?"

I sighed, she doesn't give up huh? "Fine, I will go, leave me the hell alone now."

"Yay, you won't regret this Sasuke!" Why am I right now, then Karin?

"Oi, Period Red! Don't do something that will get Sakura in trouble with the fan girls."

She nodded and ran off to her own desk before Asuma walked in.

"So, Sasuke-San, you're going with Sakura?" A small redhead looked up at me with big brown eyes, pleading the information was false. Nikita was Karin's younger, stupider sister. We were standing in the halls; I was going to Sakura's chemistry class. I wished she was gay like her sister, but I did not get that luxury.

"Aa," was my simple reply.

Her face dropped then became very red."Why? She's so, gross! How is she better? She has pink hair for Kami sake! Not to mention that it's short and choppy now. Look!" She pulled on her hair," I've been growing this out since I first figured out you love long hair!" Nikita then gestured to her body."Not everybody can have this body Sasuke-Kun! It took me months to perfect it!"

Sighing at the junior, I frowned."So, what you're saying is that you have a perfect body that you're willing to give to me? That you would give me everything you have just to please me? That if I chose you, I'd be satisfied?" I stepped closer, backing her to a locker. "Do you, Nikita, now how hard it is to please an Uchiha?"

Her face went pale. "Sakura isn't perfect for me, she's not beautiful enough, and I rather have you." I whispered the last part. "That's what you want me to say, right?" I stepped back and watched her scurry away. I sighed and turned my attention back to the task at hand. What I didn't expect was Sakura standing a food away. Damn it all.

"What- why, why are you. Why did you." She never finished her sentences, she bolted.

*with Sakura*

She couldn't believe the words just uttered from her ex-boyfriends mouth. "Not beautiful" was that true? What other lies has he spouted? She was curled up against an old oak tree. Sakura sobbed.

"It's about time, Nikita, he deserves so much better." A voice snickered.

"I know, I'm so happy, maybe he'll ask me to prom?" Another voice answered.

"Maybe!" A third voice chimed.

"Speaking of low class, hello Haruno." Nikita smiled a wicked smile.

"Go away. First you cut my hair then steal Sasuke from me. There's not much else you can do."

"It's Sasuke-Sempi to you lower classmen! I think we need to teach her how to not disrespect her elders, Especially Sasuke-Kun!"

:C~~~~~D:

"Well, if I knew where she was I wouldn't ask you for help! Now help me because it was you're sister!"

"Fine, where does Sakura go when she's mad?"

I thought for a little bit. "Come on!"

:C~~~~~~D:

"See what happens when you disrespect us? You get beat and lose most of your hair! Aha, take that scrawny little bitch!" Nikita spat on the rosette, my rosette, like she was trash."Come on girls, she obviously learned her lesson."

"And what lesson would that be, Niki?" Karin growled, "That you know how to gang up on helpless girls, how to lie, how to twist words? That's it, you're going home."

"Sasuke, tell her what you told me." Nikita frowned at me.

"I did, but obviously you didn't hear the last part about, "That's what you want me to say, right?" what I meant was, I'm not interested or ever will be, so back off."

I walked over to Sakura and knelt down, "If you would've stuck around, I would've explained to you I will never leave you, dork."

She looked at me with sad jade eyes and just nodded. Sakura wobbly stood, I offered a piggy back, she accepted.

"Karin, I'm going home."

"Sure thing, come along Nikita, you're so dead when we get home, mother's going to kill you!"

The ride to my place was silent, with the exception of Sakura's sniffles. I could barely look at her. She was bruised everywhere, her hair cut in random places, eyes swollen and red. I did that, not physically but I caused it to happen. I wanted to touch her, comfort her, but I know that was impossible, I'd be lucky if I'm wanted in her life. Damn it. For once, my father might have been right.


	9. Well That's You Know, Fuck It

Alo So, I don't know why, but it is fun speaking Spanish Alo means hello in Rio De Janeriro YOU'VE JUST LEARNED!

Sasame: Lol, doesn't my name look like Sesame? Aha!

Me: Disclaimer?

Sasame: Oh yes, Bray-Bray doesn't own Naruto, yet.

Fail

We sat quietly in my room, which my mother insisted on decorating. She decorated all the rooms, even the bathrooms. Sakura and I never made eye contact. We stopped to get her ice cream at her favorite American creamery; Cold Stone. She got the usual, cookies and cream with Reese and Snickers crushed up in it. Love it size.

I sat at my desk, unsuccessfully trying to do home work. Her presence was nerve wrecking. I wish I was a better boyfriend.

"Thanks." Those were the first words uttered from her in hours.

"For what, all I did was got you ice cream."

"No, stupid, for saving me, and clearing up what you meant."

I nodded, still depressed. I kept facing my homework and didn't dare make eye contact, still.

"It doesn't hurt so bad, I mean, they missed my face, Ino can fix my hair, maybe some makeup here and there. I could sleep with hot/cold patches. Oh, I could also-"

"How the hell can you be okay with this? I pretty much got you beat on and you're smiling saying, 'everything is fine,' well it's not! I don't know what's running through your mind, but I know what's running through mine! 'I fucked up! She's going to hate me for the rest of my life! Why hasn't she called Naruto to get her?' You're driving my insane, is that what you want? To stick around and mess with my mind? Saks, help me out!"

I didn't realize I was two inches from her till I looked into her jade eyes. Those swollen, red emerald orbs that had me captivated since day one. Every time I looked into those forest green eyes I saw my life. My two sons Sisonke and Sanoske: one with my hair and eyes, the other with my hair and their mother's eyes. They'd be like me strong, devoted, loyal (sometimes), and respectful. Like Sakura headstrong, compassionate, generous, and level headed. They'd be raised and loved by us.

"Tell me that you hate me."

"That would be an empty lie and you know it."

As carefully as I could, I showed her the only way I knew how to express emotion; though action. I kissed her gently and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. I released her lips and put my face in the crook of her neck. And for the third time in my life, I cried.

Ahhhhhh Sweet Sweet Emotional Sasuke, my friend decided against this for some reason, I did for a little to, but it will be a mix. Sometimes he'll be OC'd others he'll me stoic and a butt face This was just a small chapter, next will be longer.


	10. The Exciting Middle Part

School sucks. That is all.

Sasuke: Maybe you should try.

Me: Who let you out your cage?

Sasuke: Shut up please. Bradon does not own Naruto.

Me: Back to your box!

Fail

I guess life's getting easier. Sakura understands me more, my father's trying to, Itachi wants to be 'closer', and fan girls are nonexistent. I like this better than what went on a few weeks ago at my job. I think I was Hitler in my past life.

:D~~~~~~C:

"Is it broken, broken or salvageable?"

"I don't think there's a coming back from this. What do we tell Asuma?"

"That Naruto broke it?"

Kiba and I were, unsuccessfully, fixing a transmission to a '02 Chevy 4x4. We work, along with a few others, at K-Town Auto Shop for Asuma, an odd man who was going to die of lung cancer. The transmission, by the way, was dead. We would have to replace it with a new one tomorrow.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom, go work the counter." Kiba announced, heading towards the back. I went, reluctantly, to the front. It was Saturday; a normally dead day for the shop, so working counter is dumb.

"You know," the bell chimed. "You'll scare customers away with that scowl."

"You think I'm fazed, not in the least, sorry to disappoint."

"Shut up Sasuke-Sempi."

Sakura stared at me with her wide jade eyes, narrowed in my direction. I brushed it off and smirked.

"What are you even doing here, Hun?"

"I was going to the comic store for Naruto. The new "Dare to Explore" comic came out yesterday, he wants it. I saw you at the counter and decided, hey, why not bother Sasuke-Sempi."

"Fuck you. I'm working hard as you can see, I can't be bothered."

"Oh please, all you're managing is scaring innocent children walking to the candy mart. Shame, shame."

"Shut up, women, as you can see, I rather not fight with you for silly reasons.

"This is why I love you, nothing you say makes sense."

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the door. A tall girl with silky purple hair, tan skin, auburn eyes, and slim figure walked in, making the bell chime.

"Hello, welcome to K-Town Auto blah, blah, blah, what can I help you with?" I mumbled. Sakura walked closer to me and sat on the counter.

"Hi, um, you may not remember me, but hey, Sasuke."

I stared at the girl with a bored gaze. "No, I don't recall ever meeting you." I yawned.

"Miskani Korsakov, you may remember my brother Yu?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Yu, I think I do, yeah, you lived next door to me when I was eight?"

"Yes! I did, how are you? I've missed you!"

"I can't exactly say the same, seems how I don't really remember who you are."

"Oh please, yes you do. How can you forget your first girlfriend?"

Damn it all, see? This is why I hate the other species that roams the earth. They don't realize we men have made an art out of ignoring their needs, expectations, and everything else they want/need. I have made it my absolute talent to forget everything but birthday, anniversary, and other important dates. Miskani just fucked everything I've worked years to achieve in a few seconds.

We were nine at the time; she was being harassed by a group of boys. I stood up for her, she was attached to me ever since. She followed me, giggled at jokes I make, blush when I looked at her, and gravel at my feet when I was going home. Miskani Korsakov. The annoying girl, who stalked me, was what Naruto called her. I guess after weeks of her stalking me, she declared herself my girlfriend.

"Yes, it was nice of you to stop by, now move along, as you can see I'm working."

The fiery eyed teen looked at Sakura then scoffed, "Busy, with what? It's very obvious that this minor is fawning over what's mine."

"If I do recall, I never stated you my official anything. I saved you; you stalled me till the compound was built, then moved. I was never 'yours'."

Sakura started laughing uncontrollably, I smirked. Miskani got red and glared at Sakura.

"If you ever get tired of the young and the stupid, call me, Itachi knows where I'm staying."

I shuttered, I guess the pinkette saw because she laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and looked at her full on.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't tell a joke." I questioned.

"Nothing Sasuke-Sempi," Sakura answered. "You're right it wasn't funny; it was hysterical!"

"Yes, hysteria, but I guess that's what you get when you date a minor." Miskani scoffed.

"If you have no further business, please do waste someone else's time." Sakura frowned, making an odd face.

"Listen here, when Sasuke-Kun gets tired of you, he'll be back with me. You were just something to pass the time till I returned. Now that I'm back, I will get what belongs to me." Miskani Korsakov officially left. Thank Kami.

"Wait. When did I become a possession?" I mumbled. Sakura just laughed.

:D~~~~~C:

So, why was that important? Well, Miskani didn't stop there. I took Sakura for ice cream last week, Miskani showed up, at school, she has almost all my classes, and she's even at the movies. Sakura, each time, gets angrier and I'm losing patience. I think the Korsakov's little girl is mentally unstable, and psycho.

I was walking to my locker after rifle practice in UNAJ, when, you guessed it! Miskani walked up to me. Instead of asking a million questions, she grabbed me by my collar and forced her tongue down my throat. I bit her tongue hard enough so she'd withdraw. I looked around the empty halls and sighed. Sakura was not in sight.

"Are you crazy woman?" I almost screamed.

"For you, yes. Tell me, did you feel that spark?" Her auburn eyes took on a shade of mahogany.

"No." I growled.

She leaped at me again. I didn't push her away at first. I can't explain why but it felt good. Sakura isn't the dominant type, so it was new kind of high for me. I never let a girl do this.

She released my lips, only a string of saliva showed our tongue's fight for victory. Now I remember why I kept Miskani around until eighth grade. That and that's when Sakura's mom married Naruto's dad. Miskani was the wild side to me, and I liked the fact she was a top. Something she did well actually.

"How about that time?" Miskani asked.

I didn't reply, but growled and pushed her away. I was angry at the fact she could turn me one in half the time my own girlfriend can, the fact she kissed me, and that I liked it.

"Sasuke, tell me, can your minor do that?" She pressed against my crotch. I groaned, grabbing her hand and dragging her to an empty classroom. I locked the door, shoving the girl against the wall. I wasted no time tearing her nonexistent clothing off, seems how she was wear really short shorts and a half shirt. She wrapped her thick legs around me, grinding against me. I slid three fingers into her. She cried out my name.

"Stop," the dark haired girl looked at me, I complied. "You always dominated. Sit down on the chair." Once again, I listened. She stood there looking sexy; with her long hair tousled, eyes lustful, lacy underwear with matching bra. Miskani knelt in front of me undoing my jeans and releasing my length. The sex goddess took it all in her mouth, I growled. Lacing my hand in her violet locks, she continued to give me mind blowing head. No thought of Sakura crossed my mind.


	11. Music Conveys Feelings

Alo Let's get this thing cracka-lakin.

Sasuke: You can never cage me crazy lady.

Me: Hey, back to your cage there buddy.

Sasuke: This is why you can't own Naruto. Or Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros for that matter.

Fail.

Am I a bad person? I mean, I do regret it, but not very much. Every time I look at into her jade eyes, I die a little inside. Like today, for example…

: C~~~~~~D:

She sat on my bed audibly growling at her text book. Japanese has to be her worse subject next to math. I was trying to tutor her, key word 'trying.'

"Well, I don't get why this is like this and that like that. Ugh, know what, I want ice cream." I've made it a habit to keep her favorite in the house. She left the room to retrieve said frozen nastiness.

I released a breath I had no clue I was holding. Being around her is hard to do, keeping a conversation harder, but looking into her emerald eyes was torture. I hate Kami for having me attracted to girls with giant waists and breast. But I don't even remotely like the auburn eye's annoyance, I just like her aggressive gestures and how she takes control. Sakura is too sweet for anything of the sort. And I hate myself for it, that kind of weakness is what gets others hurt.

"O-kwray, I'am reasdy." I'm pretty sure she meant, 'okay, I am ready,' but eh, she's still cute. Ugh, fuck me and my unfaithful self.

"Okay, so you know the characters, right?" I wrapped an arm around her hip and pulled her back close to my chest.

"No. I'm sworry, Sauce-tay-Sem-pee, I just don't get this." She frowned.

"It's okay. Finish that ice cream okay? Then we will continue." I kissed her red cheeks.

"Otay." She smiled, polishing off her cookies and cream. She turned to me and smiled. The dork had ice cream on the side of her mouth. I leaned in and licked it off, trailing my tongue to the inside of her sugar coated cavern.

"Sasuke, wait." She put her forest green gazing onto my onyx one. "I, umm, uh, here, Sasuke-Sempi." She shoved a box into my hand. It was wrapped in black and silver paper with a gold bow. Cocking my head, I opened it. It was the Playboy Cologne I've wanted for awhile, but never really thought about getting.

"Happy anniversary, Sasuke-Sempi, I know this is what you wanted."

I inwardly groaned. "Thank you, Sakura." I let her go and leaned over to the table to the right of my bed and pulled her gift from the draw. It was pink with a red bow. She smile upon taking it and gasped when she opened it. It was a necklace she had wanted from Michael Kors. She was obsessed with his line of apparel. It was a silver chain with a pink and gold diamond in the middle of a butterfly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-Kun!" She jumped me and kissed me harshly, I kissed back.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it! Thank you."

She kissed me again, this time more passionately. Sakura moved to assault my neck, I groaned. I mashed our hips together, she gasped, biting my neck. "Miskani…"

The world froze.

: C~~~~~~~D:

_Man oh man you're my best friend, I'll scream it to the nothingness, there ain't nothin' that I need._

I've been in the same position for two hours now. I've had forty-one texts, eighteen missed calls, and nine voice massages. I felt, no, I feel useless, listening to Edward Sharpe.

_Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie, chocolate cake and Jesus Christ, ain't nothin' please me more then you._

I hate you Miskani so much, but not as much as I hate myself.

_Home, let me come on home. Home is wherever with you._

I sighed, grabbing the ringing Iphone, looking at who was calling. It was Sakura, or on my phone it read, Saku-Love. I felt my throat close. I ignored the call and put it back down. It rang again, this time a different tone signaling my mother's call.

"I fucked up. Excuse my language, but I messed everything up. I lost Sakura, my mind, my family and the one man who I respect most in my life. Mom, I just wanna go home."

"That's what I was calling for son." My dad's voice spoke instead of my mothers. "I did some thinking and well, at first, I thought, Sakura and you could combine clans, but I guess it doesn't matter. I'm sorry for being harsh. Your mother and I will be there in an hour to help you."

"Thank you, Dad."

I hung up and rolled onto my back.

_La, la, la, la, la take me home, mother I'm coming home._

: D~~~~~D:

Sasu-Chan, Sasu-Chan, oh how I missed my Sasu-Chan." Lee chanted as I sat on my bed, in my room, in my parent's house. I couldn't help but smile at the girl. She jumped onto my bed and hugged me. "I love chu big broder." She got up and ran off. I sighed and lied on my back, gazing at the ceiling. My phone sang Justin Bieber, Sakura again. I answered this time.

"Hello? Sasuke, I just want to talk."

"I did. I cheated on you with Miskani. I know why. I wasn't use to being passive in intimate relationships, but it turned me on. It was a spur of the moment weakness that I hate the most. I can't say sorry because if I were I wouldn't have done. I don't deserve you, hell, even Kiba's better. Why? I don't regret it, Sakura, I want to, but I can't. I know, I'm a dick, a jerk, man whore, whatever you call me will take care, please." With that, I hung up.


	12. The Love Of A Mother

I'm so pooped. I hated this chapter sooooo bad. I ran out of ideas and time skipped a shit ton. Also, I'm changing the summary.

Sasuke- I officially hate you.

Naruto- Disclaimer time! BRADON DOESN'T OWN US BUT IT'D E SWEET IF SHE DID!

Sasuke- I died a little inside.

Me- Die faster and quieter please. 3

Fail

He looked into the mirror and sighed. Blood shot, onyx eyes, messy ebony/burgundy locks, and a pale face met the man's gaze. Turning on the faucet and splashed water onto his face to wake up. Four years is a long time to be alone. When it's that long, you start to give up on your looks and what others think, you just want to know what that one person thinks. But they're not there.

After drying his face, he slid in place the lip stud he wore every day. A black, sleek, and shiny diamond perched on a silver pin. After the accident, he couldn't bear to look at the face she caressed, cared for and cried with. He missed her.

"Son, ready?" A masculine voice sounded through the bathroom door.

"Aa," was the boy's simple answer. He was dressed in black slacks and a black button up. He was to visit her at her resting place for her birthday. They did this every year.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, walking down the stairs to the foyer, the boy looked at the occupants of the room. His father, best friends, brother, and girlfriend all stood sullen and sad. The only person not here was her. The one, who made his day better, stood by him for whatever, and the only one who knew he smiled and cried.

He looked at his girlfriend, the other person with him in the car that damned day.

*Flashback*

"Mom." I groaned at the fact she cooed every time Sakura spoke. We were currently sitting in the living room with Miskani. Surprisingly, Miskani got her fetish under control and Sakura found that she enjoyed the girl's company.

"What, Su-Chan? The picture is cute, you two are the cutest." She continued.

"I know." Sakura smiled, gazing at out prom picture. The pinkette wore a baby blue dress and I wore a black tux with a blue tie. Miskani was in the picture with Sia, a random kid who looked like me, creepy huh?

"Well, I find it beautiful." My mom smiled.

"Me, too." Miskani chimed in.

We sat there drinking tea and talking, ever so often it would drift to me and Sakura. I always steered it back. I still remember the day she took me back. After I confessed to her my wrongs, she came over and just kissed me. She cried and said, "I get it, but, I can't let you go. I'm obsessed with your ass, don't leave me." I didn't, but now I'm more careful about what I do.

"Can we get ice cream, Sasu-Kun?" Sakura adopted that name for me last week.

"Oh, yes, please, Su-Chan?" My mom smiled.

"I'm in for the ice cream." Miskani jumped in.

"Fine." I growled, standing to retrieve my keys.

: D~~~~~C:

We were pretty much doing the same thing at Cold Stone that we were doing at home, talking. I smiled as the girls conversed, they were so easily amused. Even my mother, who was forty-nine, seemed entertained.

"Want some?" Sakura offered her spoon to me. I took it in my mouth but immediately regretted it. I hate sweet anything. They laughed as I picked up a napkin and cleansed my mouth of the vile treat.

"Are we ready?" I stood, pulling my phone out to check the time. Sakura and I had dinner plans at seven. It was four-thirty.

"Yes, father." Mother pouted. "Je suis prêt a quitter maintenant." I just nodded and walked toward the car. The three followed.

The radio was loud, the girls were singing, and I was trying to concentrate. I do believe the song was some Nicki Minja song. I don't exactly like her. I stopped at a stop light and waited for the light to change. The song went off, and mom, who was riding passenger, changed the station. The light changed and I started driving again.

T was loud, very ear shattering loud. The car flipped at least ten times, we hit a tree. I remember screaming and hearing every bodies voice but my moms. I screamed again, this time I got a groan. I sighed but was still alert, already calling 911.

I gave my coordinates and called for the girls again. Not hearing the third voice, I knew it was too late, the tree we hit? Hit her side.

*End Flashback*

They stood around the tomb stone. Mourning and remembering a beloved friend.

Here Lies Mikoto Uchiha.

Mother, Wife, and Friend.

My She Rest Peacefully and

May We See Her In the

Next Life.

Looking toward the sky, Sasuke, the dark boy with the appearance not known to his mother, cried.

I really hated writing this, personally, Mikoto is my favorite, but my inspiration drove me to do this. Thanks for reading. Gracias


	13. Start of Forgotten Memories

Hola I've missed you guys. I can't update often because I'm in a play.

Sasuke: We care why?

I need to give them some type reason why I've been" M. I. A", thank you.

Sasuke: Lame.

Wow, that has to be the greatest comeback in the world. –insert sarcasm here-

Sasuke: Die…..

Lee: Dis-cwaim-ar. Bray-Chan does not own Nar-war-to

Sooo cute!* glomp!*

Fail

Life seems a little more stuffy and harder. She was always there, smiling, saying I could do stuff. Now, it's quiet. My dad and I are fighting a lot, Itachi moved to America, and Sakura and I have decided it's best to stay close to Mom's burial grounds. I don't go a day without visiting, I can't. I didn't enlist in the American Army. I can't, not after she encourages me to do so.

In the past four years, I've learned more about myself then I thought I would. Hold on, let me go back to when I first lost her.

*Flashback*

I woke to bright white ceiling, dazed and confused. I must've hit my head on something hard.

"He's awake!" I heard. I was suddenly hugged and squeezed by pink fluff. I frowned at the unfamiliar girl. She detangled herself for and stared at me with teary eyes. "You scared me; I thought you didn't make it."

I blinked a few times. "Um, yes, I'm fine, but who are you and why are you clutching me?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and gasped. "You have amnesia, don't you?"

"I guess. But really, do I know you?"

"Son, do you recognize any of us, or remember what happened?" A tall dark man frowned at me.

I thought, and then it hit me pretty damn hard. She's not in the room.

"Dad, where is mom?"

Everyone's face dropped.

I stared my dad in the eyes, the eyes we shared. "I'm sorry, son." He whispered. My eyes widened, I stopped breathing. I felt like dead, cold, motherless weight. No. No, why didn't you take me? She doesn't deserve it at all.

"Dad, did she speak before she…"

"No, sorry, Sasuke."

Sakura hugged me. I cried into her shoulder.

:C~~~~D:

So this is all I have, sorry :/


	14. Why She's Here

Sasuke: So, I hope Bradon died, because I can't stand her. Killing off my mother…

Shut up and go back to your corner! You all signed contracts to be here! I'll hurt you!

Sasuke: Clearly you are clinically insane._.

Lee: Bray-Bray-Chan doesn't own Ner-u-to or an-wy of w-us

Aw! *Glomp*

"I really hate to do this, but can I ask a few questions?" A deep voice spoke toward me.

"Yea, sure, but can it be quick? I'm tired and depressed."

The detective was a spitting image of his daughter, Ino. Mr. Yamanaka had long blonde hair to rival his offspring and coldish eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha, were you intoxicated at all, distracted, or anything like that."

My fists clenched at the accusation. "No," Sakura spoke for me. "I was in the car with him, he was sober. But, the girls that included me, Mikoto, and Miskani were singing rather loudly."

The blonde man nodded. "That's all for now get some rest so we can continue to talk." He exited the room.

"How are you, babe?" Sakura asked sitting on my bed. Now I know what you're wondering, why is she here? Well, I did go through hell, not with Naruto either.

: C~~~~~D:

It was about four in the morning. Another call from Sakura, nineteen calls total. I rolled back over and stared at the blue wall. I live with my parents again; my mother came in ever few hours or so to check on me.

Sighing, I heard my phone sing "Baby" at top volume. I finally answered. "Sakura, why do you-"

"Listen here Uchiha! I'm sick and tired of you not answering!" Was she- crying? "Now, you better make a beautiful explanation for as to why YOU fucked up my whole life!"

Growling, I didn't speak.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Answer me, please!"

"Stop calling. I can't think clearly listening to Justin Bieber."

"FINE!"

She hung up, but that wasn't the last of her. Oh no, she was sitting outside of my window, frowning.

I opened the window and looked at her, sighing. "What are you-"

"Say that you love me, and I will go away. Tell me that I'm always going to be the one. Tell me that Miskani was a moment of weakness. Tell me, now!"

"Look, you're not supposed to be here, go home. Naruto will kill you."

"No, he'll kill you if he finds out we broke up! Just tell me what I wanna hear"

"GO HOME! I'M SERIOUS SAKURA, I CAN'T DO THIS! GO THE FUCK HOME!" I slammed the window and glared at the walls. Looking over at the picture we had took awhile ago, her wrapped in my arms, smiling and laughing. I threw it to the wall, the glass and frame shattering on impact.

Wasn't it enough I hurt her? Why does she insist on hurting me by appearing at my window? I feel trapped, I can't breathe, and it hurts like hell.

I crouched down on the floor and pulled out a box. An ordinary shoe box with the "Vans" logo decorating it but inside was anything but. I pulled out the needle I recently acquired. Looking skeptically at the small medical tool, I tied a sock around my upper left arm and injected the clear liquid. I hissed at the pain and sighed, feeling a rush of something. I smiled hazily, putting away the box and lied down on my bed.

It felt so soft. Why didn't I do this years ago? Weed doesn't make me feel like this. I like this feeling, it's really cool. I laughed at my joke. Was it a joke? I don't know, but it felt cool.

: C~~~~~~D:

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!" An all too loud and all too familiar voice called. I looked at Miskani and growled. "Hey sexy, so I was thinking, maybe we could go to prom?"

"No, fuck off." She stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes are blood shot. Are you okay?" Her smile faltered.

"No, you're bothering me." She reached for my left arm grabbing tightly. It was still sore from last night. "So, fuck off, Miskani."

I wasn't in the mood, so I walked away, out of the school, straight to my car. I needed to shoot up.

: C~~~~~~D:

Once the week was over, I had shot up fourteen times and spent almost two-grand; it's never felt so good. I have bruises all over my body; they hurt, but feel blissful. My eyes were covered in black rings, my hair had fallen from its spiky style, and I've lost muscle.

I was in my car again, just before third period, getting my drug of choice. I filled my sterile needle and slid it in my vein in my right arm. I didn't grin. Instead, I thought of why I did this. Sakura Haruno. The girl I hurt, and the bitch I cheated on her with. I hate this so much.

I filled the needle again, shooting about fifteen mg. into my body. I growled again, Miskani flashing into my head. I filled the needle again, taking a shot. I finally grinned. No more pain, I wasn't even sure if I felt anything at the moment. Oh Kami, I can't breathe or feel anything.

My vision went fuzzy as I reached for my phone. I dialed the police.

"Hello, what's the state of your emergency?"

"I think I over dosed on heroine. I can't breathe, nor see." I deadpanned.

"Where are you sir?"

"Kohona High school, ma'am," I laughed.

"Sir, stay on the phone please, paramedics are on their way. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm flying it's great, how are you feeling?" I drew out the sentence, my head lolling to the side.

"I'm very well, just keep talking." She reassured.

: C~~~~~~~~~D:

I woke to my mom crying, my dad stoic, and my brother comforting my mom. I closed my eyes again.

: C~~~~~~~~~D:

This time I awoke to Sakura, Naruto and their parents. Sakura was crying into her mother's arms, Naruto just there, and Mr. Usamaki speaking with my father.

: C~~~~~~~~~D:

Sakura was here alone sitting on a chair, watching the stars out the window. "Hey." I rasped. "Can I get water?"

She didn't speak, but got up and got me a glass of water. She lifted it to my lips and I sipped slowly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down.

"You better be! You wrecked your life for what? What did you accomplish? Besides losing your body weight, perfect skin and hair. Sasuke, talk to me."

"I-I did it because of you. I couldn't do it anymore; I needed to feel the hole you left… that I made you leave, with something filling. Weed wasn't it, my dealer got the Heroine and I liked it. I'm sorry for worrying you."

She sighed. "You ruined your parent's life to, hon. Sasuke-Sempai, I love you but I hate what you've become. You're going to go to rehab and you're going to get better. You will be my Sasuke-"

I kissed her, putting every feeling I knew into it.

: D~~~~~~~C:

Scary huh? But, she's obsessed with my ass, vice versa. I love her, and I'm glad she's here at this moment.

:D~~~~~:D

Sooooo, I'll be gone next week, but I'm going to write the next chapter before I do. Love ya'll.


	15. How Mom's Life Celebration Was Ruined

Hello

Let's get this started ok?

Sasuke: Bradon doesn't own Naruto.

: D~~~~~~~~~C:

I sat quiet as Sakura sung softly to me. It's day four in the hospital and they still distrust me to leave, afraid my depression would get the best of me. Heroine or death is what they told my father. I told them I'd never do it again because of me almost dying and all but also because that would be frowned upon by my mother.

I did that a lot lately, thinking of what my mom would say to the situation. She'd probably kick my ass if she found out I did anything of the sort. I also found myself speaking to her absently. I know she can hear me, so I do so every night no ones in my room.

Tomorrow I should be released from this hell hole that smells of the dead because tomorrow was her funeral. I was actually glad to go, I missed her, and somehow, going seemed like the only way to properly say good-bye.

I can't remember the last words I told her, hell, I can't exactly remember a few things. My mind is still extremely fuzzy; they said it will go away soon.

"Hey." Sakura's soft voice called.

"Yes?" Her emerald orbs shined softly in the evening light. The way the sunset's colors contrasted against her ivory skin and cotton candy hair.

"How are you? How's your head?"

I looked at the ceiling."Fine, I guess. What about you? How are you feeling today?"

The pinkette thought for awhile, "I'm great." She smiled her winning smile, bright and welcoming.

"Do you have my homework?"

"Yea… About that-"she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"You disappoint me, Uchiha, so ready and perfect for your career and you let a simple head injury get the best of you." A deep voice called. "Really, Capt. Uchiha, you're better than that."

"Master Sergeant Hatake, I figured you miss your highest ranking officer." I replied with smugness. Even though my brain is a jumbled mass of goo, I will never forget the man who forced me to strive to my best. Kakashi Hatake was more than a role model; he was more of a father than mine ever will be.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're my son, but I wouldn't miss you if you were at school."

I chuckled. "Ah, my who do we have here? Miss Haruno, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you Serge. Hatake and you?"

"More or less, I assume you will be Sasuke's guide for awhile?"

"Yes."

I watched as the two conversed, speaking about school and such. An actual small smile graced my lips. She'd be a beautiful wife.

"Back to serious matters, I know when I say I'm sorry for your lost, but that would be against my nature. Get up."

Sakura blinked her mouth wide. I stood, the room swaying a bit. Kakashi stared at me till my gaze faltered.

"Have you grown soft in your absence?"

"No, sir!"

"Then look me in the eyes!"

I did as he commanded. He continued to look at me until, "Captain Sasuke Uchiha! Are you going to let this ruin the image your mother had in mind? The one lady, who gave birth to you, told you could be whoever you want to be! Are you going to let her down?"

I glared through the tears threatening to fall. "No sir!"

"Thank you."

With that he walked away.

"What did that accomplish?" Sakura gaped.

"Think of it as an army pep-talk."

: D~~~~~~C:

"We are gathered here to celebrate the life of Mikoto Kana Uchiha; a beloved mother, supportive wife, and adoring daughter. May she be cherished and thought about daily. Is there anyone who wants to speak on her behalf?"

It was quiet, not even Naruto spoke. I sat next to Itachi and Sakura, letting the rosette cry against me. Itachi, my father and I stayed quiet and still through the whole service. Sakura's mom, Mana, got up to speak.

"Hello, thank you for coming. Being Mikoto's closest friend, I am truly shocked and sad for her untimely death. We wish her well; you will forever be in our hearts."

She sat down again.

"Anyone else?" The pastor urged. I kept seated.

Naruto stood, walking forward and stopping when he gazed me way. "Mrs. Uchiha was like a second mother to me," he began, "I loved her dearly, and was always at her house for one reason or another. Thank you." He sat down next to his father.

Closing my eyes, I imagined her here, pretending I was ten. My grandfather died at that time. My mom sat next to me, telling me things about him; where he was going and what he was doing. It was a time I could get through.

"Thank you for coming and celebrating the life of Mikoto Uchiha." Nian-San, one of the heads, spoke in his 'serious' voice. "She was the perfect mother and adult figure. She will be cherished. But, I am sorry to ruin this period of high emotions and mourning, but this Women defiled and besmirched the Uchiha name. You," He pointed to me, "And your mother went against Fugaku's direct orders. You were exiled from the clan and she-"He pointed to the casket, "Helped you do so y buying a non-Uchiha a living space and accessories for said space."

No one moved a muscle or let go of the breath they held on to. Pure white anger surged through me.

"This bitch has been put I her place, but you have not, you bastard of a child." Why hasn't my father said anything? Does he feel the same about this? Why was my mother's service ruined? Can't she go the way she was supposed to; peacefully and quietly?

"You cannot bear the Uchiha name or our family fan. Neither should she."

I stood and walked out of the Uchiha's private church. I walked to my car and got in, sliding the key in the ignition, I drove way.

: C~~~~~~~D:

Hair dye, piercing gun, new clothes, and fixing my glasses, odd purchase, yes, I know. Red and blue hair dye, a black lip stud, and my old glasses I never wear. Reason being I found them unattractive and they through off my bad boy get-up.

I will admit, I went through an actual bad boy faze. Different colors every week in my hair, random lip rings and studs, and black clothing. Girls in middle school were obsessed with it.

I didn't use the blue right away, but I did the underside of my bangs red. I re-pierced my lip and left the black stud with a jade crystal upon it. I didn't buy black clothes, but did buy a few cardigans and button ups. All the button ups black, but the cardigans different colors besides pink, light colors and red.

: l~~~~~~~l:

I've been driving for about an hour, going to different stores looking for something in particular; a jean chain, to be more specific. You know the one's that chains to your wallet and belt loop? I want a regular silver one to complete my look.

I walked into Hot-Topic and automatically went to the belt section.

"Hey." A small girl, five-one or two, looked at me. She had blond hair ending at her butt (fake) with pink streaks in it. Thick eyeliner rimmed her eyes like a panda. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a chain for my wallet?" I continued looking at the selection.

"What kind? Skulls, black, silver, thick, thin?"

"A thin silver one, please." She picked a few and handed them to me. They all looked the same, so I picked the last one. "How much?"

"Nine-fifteen." I handed her the money and went about my day.


	16. Snapped

Let's get through this.

: C~~~~~D:

I stopped by the tattoo parlor to get a few things done, mainly a job.

"Itachi's little brother, uh. How lovely, how can I help you, uh?" A blond man whose hair was so yellow it could rival the sun.

"Deidara, how are you, Sexy?" I smiled, "and Tobi, how are you, cousin?"

Tobi wore a swirly mask covering everything but one eye. He was a happy fella, nothing fazing him. As previously stated, he's my cousin.

"Nothing much, hon, just keeping up on maintenance, Tobi isn't helping." The blond smiled to his life partner. The two have been together for about nine years.

"But Dei-Chan, I'm playing choo-choo, babe." Tobi whined.

I smiled; the two were in my life for most of it. Deidara and I have a relaxed friendship, hence the reason I called him 'sexy'. Tobi sat on the ground, pushing a train making sound effects.

"How is your brother? He doesn't come around much, uh."

"We're not very close, Dei, you know that."

"But of course, my love. And your mother?"

"I was looking for a job, also maybe a tongue piercing."

"You didn't-"

"Are you hiring? I'm very interested, the auto shop isn't paying like it use to."

"Of course, but-"

"Thanks."

"Aunt Mikoto is dead, Dei-love." Tobi interrupted. I sighed, forgetting he was family.

"When do I start?"

"As soon as I see some art work, uh. And Pein is not in today, but he is tomorrow, uh."

"Okay, I will take my leave."

"And Sasuke-Kun, uh?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of my equipment!"

I smiled, walking out of the shop.

: J~~~~~~~L:

I got home quarter to eleven; the lights on, people still speaking wonderful words of the only women that meant something to me. They smiled and laughed, speaking of happier and lighter times. My father, the awkward turtle Sakura would say, was the center of the attention. Nian was there.

"Ah, the bastard child, you return more of a disgrace than before." He was gesturing to my hair, lip, and clothing, I had put claw gauges in my ears about an hour ago. He was not pleased.

"Thank you, elder." I tried to walk by, but his voice raised tempo.

"Are you sure that this is indeed your son, Fugaku?"

The room fell silent. No one breathed. I could feel a hand touch my twitching forearm. I could tell it was Itachi, trying to help me keep calm.

"What are you inquiring?" My father asked as if he didn't know.

"That maybe, your treacherous 'wife'" he quoted 'wife', "Was indeed, fateful. Itachi made such a legacy Sasuke could not."

It happened faster than I could let it register. My fist made so much contact with his face, they were one. I stared in horror at my actions. I was taken down by a few fellow Uchiha, my face being dragged across the floor. I chuckled darkly when reality sped up.

The frail old man screamed at me, telling me I'm insane and belong in hell. I can agree with that.

:D~~~~~~~~~C:

So heres where I get more serious in writing, Sasuke will be occ'd from here on out.


	17. Realities

Sasuke: Where have you been?

Me: School is like jail -.-

Sakura: Ooo, I know what you mean

Me: So, I was thinking about rewriting a few chapters. What do you guys think?

Itachi: I think you should finish your story._.

Me: Meh -_-

* * *

><p>So hells pretty cool… Er… Hot? I've been here for three days, visitations and everything. Oh, let me rephrase that, I'm locked in my room. I'm not aloud out of the house or round the elders. I'm just happy I get to see my pink headed goddess.<p>

"Sasuke-Kun, it's cold." I smiled at her new suffix she adopted a few days ago.

"I don't control the temperature, babe." I was sitting on my laptop at my desk, my glasses hanging on the edge of my nose.

"What are you doing that's so much more interesting than me?"

"A video game" I smirked.

I heard the soft thuds as she walked up behind me and put her arms around my neck. Sakura leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"What game?"

"Pokemon."

"You depress me."

I chuckled, kissing her hand. "Mm, thanks, my love."

She squeezed me tighter, allowing me to smell the strawberry/cinnamon body soap. A bizarre mixture, but it worked for her. Her ivory skin smooth and soft under my lips, and her scent filling my nose.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Mm?"

"Do you have cookies and cream?"

Chuckling, I saved my game, closed my tabs and stood to get her the frozen cream.

I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen, and passed my dad who was excepting a gift from a family friend. I gave a sad smile; those gifts won't ever make the pain away, or stay away. I know they mean well, at least. Yawning I returned to my original mission; ice cream.

My Beautiful baby sister was spinning in one of the chairs at the kitchen bar, singing sweetly.

"I love my grand frère because he gets me a cookie." She smiled, adding me in her song. My mother made it her top priority to teach my dear sister French

"Did père say yes?" I smirked, taking the iced dairy product out the freezer.

"No, but you won't say anything will you, grand frère?" She continued to spin.

"No, Lee-Kun, here." I grabbed the Oreo's from the top of the fridge and handed her two.

"May I have trois? Please?" Lee batted her eyes.

"Yes, of course." I handed her one more and mindlessly grabbed a utensil for Sakura.

"Merci!" She flashed her teeth.

* * *

><p>"Here," I handed the rosette the ice cream.<p>

"A fork, Sasuke-Kun?" She deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, my love."

She giggled, but then gave me a serious look.

"Schools almost over."

"Yeah, so?"

"Going into the service?"

"No."

Things got quiet for awhile. I knew what she was thinking, the same thing everybody else is.

"Saku-Chan, don't."

"She would've wanted you to." She glanced at my laptop. A smiling Mikoto, Lee, and Itachi a stoic me and Fugaku. We had visited Disney Land for Lee's 9th birthday, a place she insisted we had to go. I rather not talk about the stairs my 9 year-old sister got from 19 year-old boys, along with my mom, or the looks Nii-san, my father and I got from girls of different ages.

I growled, "Don't use her against me."

Green eyes stared back at me, a spoon half out her peach lips. "Yes, of course, Sasuke-Kun."

I sighed and walked over to her. "Babe, it's just too much stress at the moment. Finals, graduation, my mom, and you and-"

"Me? What have I done? Huh, Sasuke?"

Oh Kami, she's pissed.

"I did nothing but comfort you. How am I stress?"

"Keeping you happy, darling." But that excuse wasn't enough for her, I really pissed her off this time.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm not the hard to keep happy. As long as we're together, I'm happy."

"Yes, I know, my love. But I won't be here for long?"

"Going to cheat on me again."

"Ch', Sakura! Knock it off; I'm so tired of you and me!"

"What?"

I Stopped breathing, what did I just say? There was a knock on the door. Were we that loud?

"Sasu-Chan! Open the door!" A Sickly sweet voice called.

"Who is it?" I snapped at the door.

"It's Itachi, everything okay?"

"Go away!" I heard him sigh and walked away.

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" She slapped me and walked out the room, slamming the door. I just stared at the door, touching my stinging face. Did I just lose the girl I loved again? Again?

* * *

><p>Fugaku p.o.v<p>

I sat in my study, nose shoved into my computer screen. Her face bore into the front of my mind as I scheduled my week. Her will said she wanted her kids to have a piece of her, so, we're going to cremate her tomorrow. The rest will be on my mantel in here.

Sighing, I reflected on Thursday's events. The Elders have requested Sasuke dead, but the rest of the family congratulates the boy. I know I do.

*Flashback*

After being wrestled to the ground, my son gave a devilish chuckle. I inwardly smirked. Honestly, if Sasuke hadn't hit him, I would've. No one and I mean no one, speaks of my deceased wife then son and gets away with it. I really wish I hit him at the celebration of her life. I wish I had.

"FUGAKU! You need to control your heaven! Or I will send him to the deepest cell in the darkest part of the world!"

I gave a snort, ignoring the old man as they escorted him out. I looked at my son, who was in the arms of his girlfriend. That very girl who helped him out of his slump. The girl who I'd be proud to call my daughter in law.

"Sasuke." I called.

He looked up and grimaced as I motioned him to follow me out.

"Don't hit me." He joked half-heartedly.

We walked out back and I stared out to the sunset. "Thank you." I didn't need to see his face to know he was taken aback. "You did what I couldn't; stand up for the girl I love."

He remained silent. I smirked and waved him off. "Go, Sakura needs you or something."

I turned to see him smile. An actual smile. I smiled back.

*End*

I looked at the smiling Mikoto to my right. "We did good, Koto-Hime."

* * *

><p>Lee p.o.v<p>

I miss my maman; I wish she hadn't gone to sleep in France. She's the best maman in the world, and always will be. I wonder is Sasuke will give me another cookie.

* * *

><p>Sakura p.o.v<p>

The nerve of that man! No, that boy, saying we were done?

I hadn't even made it down the street when it started raining. Kami! Why me? Why can't I have a normal life for once, with a boyfriend who won't hurt me, or parents who were home? I gave up, I looked to the grey sky and cried.

Kill me.

* * *

><p>Sasuke p.o.v<p>

Kill me. The only coherent thought I could come up with. I stood in the same spot, my hand still on my cheek. I stood there for five minutes. Then I heard the first roll of thunder, knowing full well Sakura was walking home. Sighing, grabbing my keys, I ran out the door.

Damn it Sakura. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

Soooo I cut it there because if I added the other two pages, I'd be finished, but the other two pages don't exactly make sense yet, so I will be adding the finishing touches and update a little after next week. 3 bye, kiddies.


	18. A New

I'm sorry guys I feel like I let you think I died. But I live, and here's the second to last chapter. Going through school papers, I found my original, plotless story for Fail. I read it and idk what to do with it. You all wanna read it? Review, pm, whatever your opinion is, I'd like to hear it. Happy reading.

I got out the car and walked over to her. "You'll catch a cold." I muttered, putting my jacket over her. She shrugged it off. "Rather that than going with you." "You gonna walk thirty minutes to your house?" I sat next to her. "I called my mom." She growled.

My phone vibrated lighting the dark so I could see her bloodshot eyes. "Answer it, might be your girlfriend." I looked and saw "Dog Breath." Kiba was handsome I'll give him that, but not girlfriend worthy.

"Sakur-." A silver Volvo rolled up and pulled off to the side. A lady with long blond hair stepped out, umbrella guarding the rain. Mrs. Haruno-Usamaki hurried to her daughters side, acknowledging me as she told Sakura to get in the car.

"What happened?" Worry gracing her features as she looked at the pink girl stopping dead in her tracks. "I said something rather harsh about his… situation and feel terrible. He said it wasn't a big deal, but it is. Can we go home?" Sakura sighed. I stood, eyes a little wide she'd even lie about such a thing. What the hell, Sakura?

"What did she say?" Light grass green eyes looked like she was offended her daughter would cross a line that thin. I gave a dark chuckle and replied with a nothing. She looked skeptical but didn't voice it as she got in her car, ready to go off at her daughter. I slid into my car and banged my head against the steering wheel, the horn going off.

I sat in my father's office, going over what to do with my mother; burn or burry? I wanted to burry, honestly, and I think Itachi too. It would keep me sane and I could visit her. We sat debating on where to find her revised will so we could bury her. But she's very good at hiding things when she wanted to.

I went to say, "Did you check the library," when my phone made a worse noise than "Baby."

"If I were your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you in my arms-" I almost threw the Apple product.

"Yes Kiba?" I groaned walking out of the room and toward the kitchen.

"Oi, no, it's Shikamaru. What are you doing?" A bored tone was not hidden as he spoke. "Details for my mom, you?" I looked through the fridge, trying to find a quick snack. "Wondering why the hell I got mixed in this. Ino's rather mad with you. She wants to know why her best friend is inducing vomiting."

I growled, pulling the phone from my face, "Dad! I need to go out for a second!" I heard an okay and went back to the phone call. "Her place or Ino's?"

"Hers. Careful, Naruto is cranky, out of ramen, and wants revenge." I sighed, grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"SHE IS NOT!" I was greeted by an angry Naruto, staring in disbelief. "HOW'D INO COME TO THAT CONCLUSION AND WHY DOES SHIKAMARU KNOW?"

Sighing, I glared, not even 11 o'clock and he's yelling. "He's is over there playing video games." Naruto gave an 'o' and lead me to her room. "Careful, she's a ticking time bomb. If I hear yelling, crying, or moaning, I'm breaking the door down." The blonds blue eyes glared harshly. "I cannot control actions." I smirked, walking in the door, closing and locking it before he could reply something not short of a death threat.

"Can I help you?" I turned to a very naked pink haired girl. I felt heat rush to my face and lower regions. "Well you can put some clothes on." I muttered. She sighed and put her robe on. "Can we talk?" She looked at me then sat on her bed.

"Look, you misunderstood me, it's not you, it's the stress of keeping you happy, because as of lately, it seems you're unhappy. I've been pretty wrapped up in my mom's death I kinda shut everyone, including Kiba, out. If you dont forgive me all is well, because I don't deserve you at all with the way I've been acting." She stared at me then sighed. "Go home. I'll tell you later if I think you are worthy of me."

I rolled my eyes at the annoyingly beautiful girl with pink locks and emerald eyes. Giving her one last look over I went to walk out the room when something small and fluffy bit my leg. Looking down I saw a little ball of blond. "What the…" The dog looked up from biting me and barked. "That's Buster." Sakura laughed picking the infuriating animal up. "Lovely…"

: D~~~~C:

Naru-tard, Kiba, Itachi, and I sat on the couch playing Fifa 2012. It was one of those lazy afternoons spent at my place. Dad was out with Lee getting ice cream, Sakura still mad at me, Kiba not chasing skirts and Naruto not fawning over Hinata for a change. Just us sitting here yelling and cursing at each other.

"Faggot…. How can I lose to you?" Naruto yelled to me.

"I'm naturally talented." I smirked.

"Not what Sakura said!"Kiba snickered, causing Retards mouth to gape open.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure from what I hear, Sasu-chan has nothing to worry about." Itachi cooed. I groaned.

The doorbell rang and Naruto and Kiba raced for it. "PIZZA!" They shouted. I chuckled, biting my lip ring. "Sasuke! IT'S FOR YOU!" Dog breath shouted.

I walked to the door and stared into emerald eyes. "Hello." She smiled.

"Thought you were mad?" Suddenly my heart sped up, catching in my throat.

"I was, but I wanna talk." I tanked whatever god was out there and let her in. I smirked at Nar-tard and walked to my room, Saku in tow. Closing the door she looked at me.

"We should restart." She smiled, "Hi, I'm Sakura, you know my older brother, Naruto."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I'm Sasuke. It's wonderful to meet you."


	19. The Not So Normal End Part

Sasuke; Finally.

Me; Hush peasant.

Sasuke; thought you died…. No I hoped you died.

Me; How rude. I did no such thing. On with the story.

Is Itachi naked in every scene he's in? Do Deidra and Tobi have a secret love affair? Are Sasuke and Sakura fucking like bunnies? No? Then I do not own Naruto.

: D~~~ C:

So that would bring us to the present, but there a very few answers to the many questions. Why do Sakura and Miskani like each other, and why did former take me back. Well after many, many, many months of ass kissing, Sakura, of course, sought for the lavender haired girls head. But sadly, they found someone else to hate more than one another. Ami, president of The Sasuke Uchiha fan club. (This was larger because of my recent image.) Miskani saw a younger sister in my girlfriend, that was honestly scary to me. And I've seen some pretty scary things in my life. I haven't fully accepted the she-demon, but for Sakura's sake, I tolerated her. Weird huh? Anyways, here we are, years after my mother's death visiting her gave on her birthday. We found a revised will along with her wedding ring and my Nana's ring in my baby book. I resorted to it when I could not imagine her face after awhile.

We all filed out to the SUV waiting for us, Sakura, Kiba and I in the back, Naruto, Miskani, and Itachi in the next row and my father passenger and one of our drivers at the wheel. I leaned against the rosette and tried to shake off the burning of my eyes. This time around we did not take Lee, we tried last year and that sucked. She was convinced mother was in France. My father could not bear it, but before he could sooth the girl, I picked her up and ran my fingers through her hair. She kicked and screamed for mother to wake up.

Not even halfway asleep, the car stopped and I was forced out into the bitter cold and depressing air. We walked slowly and tiredly to the Uchiha plot not really wanting to go there in the first place. We trudged up the hill till we saw her. We each handed her jasmines and silently spoke to her. After ten minutes they headed back for the car, I stayed behind telling them I'd catch up. I closed my eyes and saw her. "Last time we spoke you could barely remember your own name." She chuckled. I smiled and gave a snort of my own. When I was sure no one was here I replied. "I'm still not fond of ice cream."

"What happened to you beautiful face and gorgeous hair?" She frowned. "I thought I had taken care of that. I guess the glasses are fine, but honestly, I leave for awhile and you go and do something insane."

"Thanks, missed you to."

"Of course miss you, I'm your mother."

I laughed and looked at her, same raven hair, lit charcoal eyes, and pale peach skin. Even more lively dead then living."What am I to do with you?" she shook her head, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I love you oh dear son of mine, even though a rock could beat you in a smiling contest. Even when you laugh you don't smile. Pity." I shook my head replying, "Love you more." She smiled and looked down. "So no army?" "No, not yet."

She sighed and looked me in my eyes. "Oh."

"Sakura started Medical School. We'll be gone for awhile. She got apprenticeship under Tsunadia (A/N; Is that how it's spelt?)" Mother nodded and smiled. "Hey, Sasu-Chan?" I looked at her."It's okay." She started fading out, first her hair then facial features. "To cry to someone other than me you know." And with that, she completely disappeared. I opened my eyes to see Sakura coming to sit beside me. I looked at those jade eyes. She put her arms around me and let me lie in her arms. I tried to keep it in, but my mother's words had me crying against the girl with no intention of stopping. She just cradled me.

: C~~~ D:

Seven years later.

I sat down at the familiar tomb stone. I smiled when I saw a small glow of light beside me. "Hey mom."

"Hey yourself, I've been waiting seven years, young man. When you said awhile, I thought like a year or two, not seven." She looked the same she did when she ate her ice cream.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."  
>I was 28 almost 29. Sakura just turned 25. We left Kohona and married, had two kids and returned last year. I hadn't the courage to come here yet, but this year something told me I had to. "Did you bring my grandchildren?" she raised a brow. "Yes, but first, how can I see you."<p>

"When two persons bond is so extreme, they share a connection so powerful, not even death can sever it."

"Daddy!" I heard the cry of a boy then felt the warm embrace of said boy. Rin had my hair but his mothers eyes and crack-ish hamster personality. Kana and Sakura walked up the hill next. Kana was my twin, as stoic as I am. She, of course smirks, but that's just about it. The only one that can make her laugh is Rin, which I hope never changes. My mother looked fondly at my family, and then winked. I turned to Sakura who then, to my utter surprise, winked back.

"Obviously, you and Sakura share that bond now." My mother disappeared for the last time, for when I went to visit the following year, she did not show. I went back twice more, and then stopped, noticing my mother wanted me to move on with life. So that's what I did. I raised my children to love and respect their mother, they had no clue if it was the last time they'd see her. But what bothered me at the moment was the fact that my wife winked at my mother's spirit.

When I questioned her later, she gave me the simple answer, "Because I know you, Sasuke-Sempi. And she's right, we hold a bond that no one could break" I just smirked, pulled her close and kissed her.

Then I woke up. Ahahaha jkjk, wouldn't you hate me? No not happening lol. Well that is that. My next story is hopefully more, I dunno, better (?) and more page turning love you all. Stay amazing Till the next story, I'll see a soon


End file.
